Muramatsu
Unknown |leitmotif = }} Introduction Muramatsu (real name Marcela Mejia) is the regal captain of the Knights of the Sea as well as one of the Yonko. She is a former apprentice of the Aido Pirates and a skilled shipwright that literally build her own ship from scratch. She is also a hero of the Kingdom War in which she first met her future crew. Appearance After the Kingdom War Muramatsu is usually seen wearing a blue knight outfit with a blue cape and wears a helmet hiding her face. When the helmet is off she has long hair that goes to the middle of her back. When she was in the Kingdom War she wore the same uniform as the other Shadow Unit members but did not have the cape or helmet. Personality Muramatsu is extremely laid-back and friendly taking her time on adventures instead of rushing into anything. She is also gets along well with her crew as they treat each other as best friends and despite any hostilities she always greets everyone in a friendly manner. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Muramatsu has never been shown in heavy combat but being a Yonko and the fact she uses a sword it is assumed she is extremely skilled Marksmanship During the Kingdom War she used various firearms so it is assumed she has some skill with them. Hand to Hand Combat She is fairly confident in her skills though has only known to use them during the Kingdom War Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Sword Shield Rifle Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Buggy - Ex boyfriend it is unclear how their relationship with each other is but it seems to be on off again (Mostly off) since she still calls him by the nickname she gave him. Crew Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Muramatsu was raised in Loguetown to a family of shipwrights which is where she learned the skills to maintain and build ships. One day when Shizuka Aido came to Loguetown to gather supplies and to find someone to replace his former shipwright who after finding a replacement was gong to help his struggling brother. Upon seeing Muramatsu's skill he asked if she would like to join his crew and although her parents where unsure they eventually agreed when Aido said he treat her as if she was his own daughter. During her time on Aido's crew she learned more about shipbuilding form her mentor. Sometime after Gol D Rodgers execution she took over as shipwright for Aido's pirates and some how she met another pirate called Buggy who for a time were often talking together. Eventually they went their separate ways. After parting from the Aido Pirates she found herself entangled in a conflict that would not only be the start of her reputation but also where she meets her crew for the first time and some time later she became a Yonko taking Whitebeard's spot. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Clavel Rojo kingdom vs ??? Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. Marines and Shichibukai Quotes Trivia Her real name is Marcela Mejia though she mostly uses her alias Muramatsu Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Shipwright Category:Knights of the Sea Category:Yonko Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Asa12